


Mind

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Concerned Derek, Dark Scott, Evil Kate Argent, Gen, Kate doesn't die, Kate's worst nightmare, Nightmare, Reference to MCD in fic related to., Scott gets his revenge, True Alpha Scott, Vengeful Scott, Werewolf Mind Meld, mindrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: After the events of Heart, Scott hunts down Kate to get his revenge.  While Kate thinks Scott is going to try to kill her, the True Alpha has another idea.





	Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552909) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Mind

 

 

Kate escaped.

After the Sheriff managed to hit her twice and Derek tried to corner her, she lashed out.  In a blur of blue skin and claws, Derek was wounded, and the Sheriff was incapacitated.  She didn’t stick around to deal with him as he cried, holding Stiles’ body.

Derek handled the more mundane side of things when the Beacon Hills law enforcement arrived and the ambulance to take the Sheriff to the hospital.  No one expected anything out of him as the coroner wheeled Stiles body, concealed in that black bag, away.  He stared as it was loaded up, the entire world muffled, his vision blurred.

Derek’s hand on his shoulder pulled him back, “I’m sorry you had to see him like that Scott.”

He looked to Derek, reading the pain behind the neutral expression, “She did that to him.  To her, this was a game.  His life was some twisted bargaining chip.”

“That’s Kate.  Nothing matters to her.”

“I know.”

He caught her scent then, both of her non-shifted self, her shifted form, and her blood.  If there was one thing he was good at, it was picking up on the fine details.

He didn’t talk to anyone, express his plan, bottling it up with his emotions as the stoic face of the True Alpha returned.  Tracking her was difficult.  She seemed to be able to slide under any rock, hide in any shadow to evade notice but he couldn’t give up.  He wouldn’t.

That’s what led him to the near empty sandstone hut, far beyond the edges of Beacon Hills, almost hidden behind the dried-out bushes and trees, nestled next to a cliff face.  The full moon cast a light on the structure, almost as if it approved of his hunt.  The clear skies and stars helped lay the path, guiding the fuzzy red vision as his control teetered near the edge. 

The desert suited her.  Unforgiving, merciless, and able to be so cold that nothing would want to exist near her.  Her calm voice floated along the chilled wind whipping around the structure.  “Scott McCall.  Where is everyone else?  Where is your pack?  Where is Derek?  Sheriff Stilinski?  _Stiles_?”

He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.  Kate enjoyed how she could twist emotions.  He knew how to bury them, to hide them from even those that know him best, even from the power of scent.  He replied coldly, barely above a whisper as he placed a hand on the wooden door, “There’s no one else.  Just you and me.”

With a pull of the handle, the broken wooden door nearly came off the hinges.  In the corner, glowing green eyes met his.  Kate was huddled, fully shifted, the wounds from the attack still healing.  She stood slowly, that twisted fanged smirk growing, “What are you going to do, _Scott_?  Kill me?  You don’t kill.  Everyone knows that.”

He closed the door behind himself, the light from the moon pouring in from the unfettered cuts in the walls.  His wolf cried out for violence, for rage, the cold returned to his voice, “You’re right.  I don’t kill unless it is necessary.”

His fangs cut into his lips, descending of their own accord, his claws scratching the denim of his jeans.  His wolf wanted to rip her apart.  He had different plans.

“So revenge killing is necessary now?  If Derek and Stilinski couldn’t do it.  If Gerard and Chris couldn’t do it.  If the Calaveras couldn’t do it.  Hell, if Peter couldn’t do it, what makes you think you are special?”

His simple words answered as he took a step and she flinched, moving away from the corner along the wall.  “Nothing.  I’m not special.”

She started laughing as she inched closer to the window and he pied his steps to match their distance.  “Come on, where is the heart of the True Alpha?  Where is that strength?”

He let the sorrow drip into his words as his face held solid.  “You know where.  You wanted to see what I would be like without him.  Here it is.”

Her fear dissipated as she stepped closer, “That’s it?  A weak, pathetic little emotionless shell?  No screaming for vengeance?  No great action to prove your love from beyond the grave?  Do you even care?”

 He took a step closer, his eyes locked with hers.  He could read exactly when her thought shifted from prey to predator.  She was growing in confidence.  “That’s not who I am.  What about you, Kate?  Always playing some game.  What is your prize?”

She stepped even closer, her chest out proudly, that smirk growing, “My prize?  Because I could.  Everything I’ve done is for the act of doing it.  Derek.  Burning down the Hale house.  Stiles.  Everything to show that I am strong, I am smart, and I can do whatever I want.  It’s not like anyone could stop me.”

“I can.”

“Do it Scott!  Do it and give me one more win.  Sacrifice that last bit of yourself, the bit I couldn’t touch as I carved out Stiles’ heart- “

His claw moved fast, cutting off her words as the sharp tips dug in.  Her pride shifted as her throat was intact, but he found his mark.  The back of her neck.  She whispered weak pleas as he entered her mind.

He stepped through the fog and appeared in a dark forest.  The ground was concealed by the fog and the sounds of the animals of the forest masked her.  The scent was almost overwhelming as he saw a sea of glowing green eyes peer from behind trees and bushes, both close and far.  With a snarl, he channeled his power, flashing his eyes red and howled.

The illusion faded and his gaze fell on her.  She scurried towards a door that seemed to appear.  He methodically walked towards her and the door, “You can’t run or hide Kate.  You wanted someone to stop you.”

The threw open the door and rushed through.  The door slammed close just before he reached it.  He pushed it open and stepped into the hallways of Beacon Hills High.  From the banners and signs, he could tell this was from when Derek was young.  He turned back to the door and snapped the handle. 

The bell rung and teens poured out of the classrooms, filling the hallways.  He walked through them, parting them easily as they maneuvered around him.  “It’s useless Kate.  Your tricks won’t work.”

She called out from the chemistry classroom, “Come on and fight me!  Try to kill me!”

He stepped to the classroom entrance, “No.  I’m not giving you what you want.”

She stumbled backwards as he approached, throwing chairs between them as she moved to the closet door.  “What’re you doing?”

“Sealing everything that makes you who you are.  You know what Talia could do.”

Kate’s eyes widened, “You’re…erasing them?”

“You won’t even remember who you are.”

She grabbed the knob and opened the door, sliding into the darkness just before he could reach her.

Her thoughts began to haze as she ran through the hallway of the Hale house.  The flames reached the ceilings, the heat almost unbearable.  She squeezed her shotgun, turning a corner to see a werewolf, engulfed in flames lunge for her.  The heat from the fire and his snarl kissed her face as she discharged the weapon.  He flew against the wall, seconds after the splash of ichor hit. 

She stood motionless for a second before the snap of another handle pulled her attention back.

“I told you, you can’t run Kate.”

She spun around and yelled, leveling the weapon at Scott as he appeared at the end of the corridor, “THIS IS MY MIND!!!  YOU CAN’T TOUCH ME HERE!!!”

She squeezed the trigger in succession until the weapon clicked.  The rounds flew and harmlessly passed through Scott.  “True Alphas inspire their packs with hope by sharing their force of will.”

She threw the weapon harmlessly at him before running down the stairs.  Just before she reached the door, she glanced back to see Scott touch the dead werewolf.  The werewolf slowly stood and glared at her with menacing yellows. 

She struggled to catch her breath as she pushed the door open and crossed over. 

The pings of firearms sounded, hitting metal targets.  She looked to her hand and felt the revolver and looked to the much younger version of Chris and Gerard.  She was at the range where Gerard taught them how to shoot.  Gerard’s predatory gaze fell on her, “Kate.  Hit the target.  Or do we need to have another private tutoring lesson.”

She couldn’t stop the tears that flowed silently as she faced the target.  Scott appeared in the place of the paper target.  She brought the weapon up and squeezed the trigger, aiming for his face.  The rounds passed through as he continued, “Alphas can affect and control fear though.  And True Alphas…”

She stumbled back, her feet almost tripping her on the concrete floor, “You can’t do this.”

Gerard grabbed her shoulder as she tried to get away.  His grip sent chills down her spine as his fingers dug into the flesh.  Gerard’s voice darkened, “Yes he can Kate.  You never learned.”

She pulled and yanked against the grip as Scott stepped closer.  She called out, “Chris, help!”

Younger Chris stared at her, “No.  This is what you wanted.”

She started to whimper as she tried to pull free.  Gerard held her effortlessly tight and her limbs began to tingle.  Without a second thought, she pointed her weapon at her father and squeezed the trigger.  The shot was true, and he collapsed to a heap, his grip fading.  She fell to the floor from the impact, her gun slipping from her grip and tumbling across the floor.  When she looked up, those red eyes fell on her.

Scott reached and she rolled away just in time to miss the claw.  She got to her feet and ran for the closest door.

She made it into the warehouse.  Stiles cried out against the gag and struggled against the chains.  She looked into the box, the bloodied bunny placed, just before she killed Stiles.

The metal snap yanked her attention and Scott stood by the entrance.  Without hesitation, she ran to Stiles and held her claws to his throat, “Try it.  You can watch what I did to him!  You can see that for the rest of your life!”

Scott calm replied, the burning werewolf, young Gerard and Chris, and young Derek just behind him, “Not life.  Forever.”

“What?”

“You took away my forever.  Not my life.  Now, I’m going to do the same.”

Stiles’ arms yanked her arms behind her as he stood.  Stiles whispered into her ear, the scent of his rotting death filling her nose, “You didn’t think Scott would let this go, did you?  You didn’t think I’d lay down and die without a fight?”

“B-b-but you- you’re dead!  I killed you!”

Stiles reached around and grasped her throat tightly, “And I’m going to kill you.  Or worse.  I think worse is better.”

She struggled but couldn’t free herself as Scott approached.  The entourage surrounded her as Scott stepped within a breath.  “Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.”

She defiantly screamed into his face, “I broke you!  I won!”

“I should’ve done this long ago.”

“Done what?  Kill me here and it breaks the hold.  You know that.  I know that.  You can’t win.”

The dark fanged smile that drifted across the cold dead expression of the True Alpha made her blood run cold.  “Except you’re going to stay here forever.  I closed off your way back.”

“W-w-what?”

Stiles kissed her cheek harshly, “You hear that _sweetheart_.  You get to spend forever with us.”

Her eyes widened, “You can’t!  You won’t!  Th-tha-that’s worse that murder.”

The dead whisper carried as Scott faded from view and the group blocked out the light as they closed on her. 

“ _I didn’t kill you._ ”

 

Derek knew he needed to track Scott closer.  He knew the Alpha was near the edge, he hadn’t expected him to jump though.  So when he found the hut and Scott with his claws in her neck, he could only expect the worst.  When Scott pulled free and dropped her mumbling, convulsing form to the ground, he asked, “You killed her?”

Scott looked to him, the blood streaked from his nose and eyes, “No.  She’s alive.”

He stepped over to Kate and stared at her, “What did you do?”

“Gave her my forever.”


End file.
